VCSELs have become preferred in today's optoelectronics industry because they are efficient, small in size, readily assembled into arrays, and easy to manufacture. Furthermore, VCSELs are exceptionally reliable due to good VCSEL-to-VCSEL uniformity, and they require less power to drive their lasing action. Within optical communication systems utilizing VCSELs, it is important to control the optical data signal being transmitted. Because the VCSELs which are commonly used in today's optoelectronics industry emit a unidirectional light beam normal to the surface in which they are formed, it is especially difficult to monitor the output optical power of the VCSEL without attenuating or otherwise compromising the integrity of the light emitted. Logically, in order to control the output optical power of a VCSEL and to maintain the optical power at a desired level, the output optical power must be monitored. Based on the monitored output optical power, adjustments can be made to the current signals supplied to the VCSEL to control the output optical power of the VCSEL. It is therefore desirable to accurately monitor the amount of light being emitted by a VCSEL at any given time.